


Trilli's Roadtrip

by soc_puppet



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Road Trips, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soc_puppet/pseuds/soc_puppet
Summary: Six days in the life of Trillium Linneaus as she realizes her long lost cousin isn’t as far away as she seems, breaks out of school, deals with politics, and commandeers Star’s car for a roadtrip of LEGENDS“It’s a three day roadtrip to the capitol, we’ve got a full tank of gas, half a cup of coffee, it’s dark, and we’re wearing sunglasses.”





	Trilli's Roadtrip

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Way You Keep The World At Bay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694287) by [lady_ragnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_ragnell/pseuds/lady_ragnell). 



> Warning: familial emotional abuse and disownment
> 
> This uses characters from a D&D campaign that is now ended and is in response to lady_ragnell's Modern Royalty AU. My secondary character was Trilli, Valira's cousin. Nell played Valira and after she wrote this, I just had to write Trilli's response!

**DAY ONE:**

“What the fuck,” Trill says as she stares at the news headlines. She likes fuck. Fuck’s a nice word with a crisp ‘f’ sound and the lowering ‘u’ finished by a crisp ‘ck.’ It’s also the best word to describe the actual bullshit she’s seeing before her. It shouldn’t be surprising, but it still is.

Valira is - never was never will be was until Trilli breathes her last breath, thankyouverymuch Rowan you incredible coward - her absolute _favorite_ cousin.

But she’s here. Valira’s here and she’s so close and Trilli was so close and all this time, but Valira! Valira’s here. What. The. Fuck.

Her phone rings and she picks it up absentmindedly, not even looking at the caller id, still focused on the breaking news alerts.

“Robin’s crying too hard to talk right now,” Andula’s familiar monotone comes through the phone, “but have you seen the news lately?”

“Fucking have I?” Trilli scoffs. “I can’t believe I’ve been this close the whole time!”  Her phone vibrates with another call. It’s Finch and she presses accept to merge the call.

“Trilli!” Finch’s voice is urgent. “Have you seen the news? Do you know about Valira?”

“Trilli,” Andula sighs. “Do you have to keep merging these calls without warning anyone?”

“Andula?”

“Lol,” Trilli says, pronouncing it as a single word rather than the acronym it stands for. “Can you obviously keep me from creating a conference call when you’re all calling me about the same damn thing?”

“What if Finch were Rowan?” Andula chides.

“Why the hell would Rowan call me and expect me to pick up when I’m talking to you lovely people?” Trilli chirps back. “Also, having Finch as the heir would make me one thousand percent happier with life, the universe, and in general.”

Andula sighs. “I’m putting you on speaker phone.” The quality of the call worsens, but now they can hear the faint sobbing that must be Robin in the background. “Breathe, Robin.”

“I ca-a-an’t,” he wheezes back. Poor Robin.

“I take it you’ve seen the news, then,” Finch says with a chuckle in her tone.

“Uh, yeah I have. She’s here and I’m gonna find her.” They can’t see her, but Trilli poses with one fist raised in the air. “I’m gonna find her and then we have to get you over here.”

“Rowan is going to shit a brick.”

“That’s why he’s not invited, Andula.”

Finch lets out a heavy sigh. “I’m working on him, Trilli. But can I say that you antagonizing him isn’t helping?” It’s a question that she always asks and already knows the answer to, but Trilli can indulge her yet again.

“You can and I’ll still do it because he’s wrong.”

“We can keep arguing over this all day,” Andula interrupts, “or we can talk about the more important issue. There’s another beep and a new voice adds to the inter-cousin conference.

“Finch, did you see the news?”

“Wrenny-wren-wren!” Trilli cheers. “Welcome to the party line!”

Her “Wha - Trilli?” is combined with Andula’s sigh of, “Finch, really?”

Trilli just laughs because this...this is her family. It takes a while for the chaos on the line to die down and then Trilli is ready.

“Mothers and Fuckers of the Court,” she begins, only to be drowned out by simultaneous groans and a “Trilli, _really_?” from Finch.

“Fine,” she whines in mock upset voice before switching back. “Guys, we found her! We found Valira!”

“Valira’s alive,” Robin sobs.

“We knew she was alive. Finch let us know they didn’t kill her,” Andula says bemusedly.

“But she’s alive and we know where she is,” he wails in response. “Oh gods above, no one tell her I cried.”

“Of course not,” Trilli choruses with the rest of the group. But she’s a liar. Valira will definitely want to know this.

“So,” Finch says, single handedly managing to take control of the fiasco that is this group call with a single word. “Trilli, it looks like you’re closest.”

“It looks like I am,” Trilli feels herself calming with Finch’s words. “I think I can get out of school - we’re just doing busywork anyway - and then I’ll go. She’s only an hour away!”

“Of course she’d be working with plants,” Wren says fondly. “She always did love them.”

“Next at business: how are you going to get through the media circus?” Andula asks. “Trili, we know you’re closest but the fact that it’s closer to your location also means you’re the closest to also getting disowned if you’re caught.” There’s a pause. It’s serious and they missed Valira and it would kill Trilli if she couldn’t be in contact with the family. They’re _family_ but also fuck them. Valira’s family too. But they’re family and Finch would twist Rowan’s ear and she’d send him glitter bombs until he acknowledged her again.

“I can disguise myself?” her voice sounds as uncertain as the question itself. She can already imagine Finch’s expression and Andula snorts.

“You might not have to,” Robin muses. “It looks like Tyne castle security just picked Valira up.

“She’s probably going to Haoti’s castle.”

“Ugh, Yahootie,” Trilli groans.

“You don’t know how glad it’s me being the heir and not you,” Finch says.

“Amen,” Trilli says in sync with the rest of the group, then: “Hey!”

“Okay, guys. I’m going to go to the capitol. I’m still Lady Trillium of the Greenwoods - I should be able to get in. I just need to quick talk with the teachers and find some sort of transportation and I don’t think I can actually afford a teleportation circle and I don’t think I can get it on my allowance-” curse her love of sour gummy worms and also the expense of goddamn magic transporting circles! - “but I’ll see Valira. Valira is there. I will get there by hook or by crook or by shook.”

“...That doesn’t even make sense, Trilli, but you get working on your side of the things. Robin - try and see if there’s a way for us to get over there too-”

“Not in Trilli’s potential timeline,” he glumly replies. “But I’ll see what I can do.”

“Andula - you’re on media control. Please keep us updated in a new group chat on her movements.” There’s the sound of clacking keys and an affirmative hum. Andula is usually glued to her computer.

“Wren,” and here Finch sounds a little less firm, “keep an eye out for us in the castle. I’ll be on Rowan Duty.”

“We don’t deserve you, Finch,” Trilli mutters to the laughter of her cousins. “I’ll keep you informed.” Her phone lights up with a notification that she’s been added to a new chat entitled: The Cousinhood of the Traveling Plants.

They say their goodbyes and Trilli slowly ends the call, still looking at her screen. The photo they have of Valira is blurry and she’s older, but she can still see the well-loved features of her cousin who always looked out for her.

“Valira,” she says to the screen. “Wait for me.”

*

The next thing to do is fire up her email. She’s got a treatise on how being a senior and doing busywork isn’t conducive to becoming an Adult. She’s put enough time in it that she doesn’t even capitalize “adult” though it should be. Trilli is a goddamned professional. She sends it to Arfil, cc’ing Idilus.

Now it’s time to work on transportation. She packs up her laptop and heads back to the dorm. Throwing open the door she announces: “Let’s go to the capitol this week!”

Tesni heaves a long sigh from her bed. It’s long suffering because she knows Trilli and knows what her tone of voice means. It also means that she is going to have to be convinced. That’s okay. Trilli’s good at that.

“Tesni,” she trills, lengthening the i until it’s longer than the actual sound of her name. She receives a small moan in response. Good.

“We’re seniors. We’re just doing busywork that’s useless anyway,” she groans. “Don’t you want some culture? See some sights? Delve into libraries that you’ve only read about?” She widens her eyes and blinks hopefully at Tesni. With the correct ratio...aha!

Tesni sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose. People seem to do that a lot when Trilli’s around.

“Why are you doing this, really?” she asks and since she asks semi seriously, Trilli has to answer.

“My cousin Valira who’s been missing in action since our family kicked her out for saying some not really stupid things who I love forever and we thought she might also have been killed but she wasn’t and they just found her and she’s escaped the media circus and we think she’s going to see Yahootie and I want to see her before she disappears and we never see her again so I asked Arfil and Idilus and now I’m asking you because you’re the smartest person I know and I can’t afford a transportation circle,” Trilli rushes out in one long breath.

Tesni blinks and seems to take a second to parse out Trilli’s rant. Her eyes soften.

“You said you already asked Arfil?”

Trilli grins. With Tesni behind her, this plan cannot fail.

 

**

 

**DAY TWO:**

She’s convinced Arfil and Idilus and now has it in writing. There’s just a paper and a half and then she’s home free.

“Wynne!” With a bounce in her step, Trilli approaches the redhead, her sudden exclamation making the girl jump and drop her books. 

“Say, your family lives near the capitol, don’t they? Tesni and I were planning a trip and thought you might tag along! You could even bring Star!” Wynne’s blush clashes with her hair, but she’s good natured and it isn’t long before Trilli’s convinced her and with Wynne, they have Star. Tesni’s plan was perfect and she is brilliant.

Trilli’s too nice to hunch and cackle with her hands in front of her face like some sort of villian, but everything is going to plan. She will find Valira and hug her until she pops. She’s got Wynne and Tesni and Star and she’ll only have to pay for some gas and housing, but if they all sleep in the same room, it’s gonna be cheap as anything!

She watches from a distance as Wynne approaches Star and does that adorable thing where she acts like she doesn’t realize that her hands contain Star’s heart and she could ask for the moon and Star would give it to her. Tesni smiles a half smile when Trilli mentions it to her.

“I’m not quite sure she does, Trilli.”

“Impossible.” Trilli snaps her head back to the couple. “Star is all ooey-gooey eyes at her. And Wynne’s blushes are redder than her hair. I thought that was physically impossible.”

“Some people are a little bit oblivious,” Tesni says giving her a particular look.

“You’re telling me,” Trilli responds and can’t quite decipher the look on Tesni’s face.

“Well, we’ve got Wynne who’s got Star who just appeared to have volunteered her car,” Tesni says, look at her phone. “They’re going to meet us in the cafeteria - you can explain what information Arfil has given you then.”

This is gonna be great.

*

Trilli is on a roll, she’s on a crusade, she’s - the mental equivalent of a record screech. What’s Cordelia doing here?

“Um, I hope you don’t mind,” Wynne stutters as Trilli blue screens, “but Cordelia’s sister works in the palace and if you’re trying to find your cousin in there…”

“Yes!” Trilli shouts, unintentionally, startling Wynne and herself. “Yes, that’s just fine!” Her voice nearly cracks and she glares at Tesni snickering in the background.

Okay, she’s going to find Valira and _Cordelia is coming_ and they’re going to be in a car together and oh god, this is either going to be horribly awesome or awesomely horrible but it’s Cordelia in a car with Trilli (and Tesni and Wynne and Star but let’s be honest here, the most important fact is **Cordelia is also going to be there**.)

 

**

 

**DAY THREE:**

It’s only the next morning after a full night’s tossing and turning that Trilli checks her notifications to see that Valira has attended a press conference. Hey, it’s not her fault. She was dealing with the emotional fall out that she was going to be stuck in a car for three days with Cordelia. It’s like a dream and nightmare all in one. What if she scares her off? What if she doesn’t like Trilli? What if she notices?

Andula’s helpfully written up a summary of all the actual facts said and not political blitherty blatherty with an added note of _Trilli, if you haven’t already seen this, please don’t for the sake of the group chat._ So, of course, Trilli watches the recordings and Tesni has to throw her giant plush carrot at her to get her to stop shrieking at the screen.

“Trilli, please, I know you have some papers to finish up. Why don’t you do that instead of making yourself angry? We’re leaving bright and early tomorrow.”

“Why the heck do you even have a plush carrot and why did you take it to college with you?” Trilli demands, focusing on the important things.

“It was a gift from the older lady who helped start the mob because she didn’t have any pies to give me,” Tesni explains, which...wow, doesn’t actually explain anything really. But before Trilli can begin to unpack that statement, Tesni distracts her.

“So, what papers are you finishing up? Arfil has me working on the religious teachings of Yondalla.”

“Too bad it’s not Paladine - Star would be able to help you with that.”

“ _Trilli_.”

“Okay, okay, it’s some background analysis of the songs of Scanlan Shorthalt. The short answer is dicks. The long answer is apparently Scanlan’s dick. But you know what they say about people who brag about their dicks…” Even if he is amazing and had some fantastic adventures and is maybe Trilli’s secret history crush. No one is safe against Trilli’s razor wit!

Tesni sighs deeply and with feeling. It is a very familiar sound.

“You know,” Trilli says suspiciously, “you and Andula would get along really well. I swear you have the same sighs.”

Tesni stares at her. “Everyone gets the sighs around you, Trilli. The only difference is most find it a bug while your friends find it a feature.”

“...did you just insult me with your computer insults?”

Tesni doesn’t deign to answer, which probably answers Trilli’s question.

*

They get their papers done and Trilli takes a trip to thank Arfil (mostly by leaping across the desk to hug him and knock coffee all over his desk, but that’s normal) and then it’s time to meet the gang for dinner.

Dinner goes well as Tesni has already planned out their route, Star has agreed to drive, Wynne has created some sort of mix tape jam, and Cordelia can get them into the palace via her sister.

This is good. It’s all good.

 

**

 

**DAY FOUR:**

All is not good in the state of Tyne.

Mornings were invented by Lloth to torture innocent students who only want to see their family. Star tolerates her half breathed grumbling until they hit the first gas station, where Trilli is promptly kicked out to grab some sweet college student ambrosia...a.k.a. Coffee. Trilli is paying because it was her “damned fool idea to go traipsing halfway across the country” according to Star because everyone else is asleep. Trilli is perhaps a little keyed up.

They’re on the road. They’re actually doing this. She’s going to see Valira. What if Valira doesn’t remember her? What if…?

She grabs the coffee with robotic motions and heads to the bored-looking cashier. Then she sees them, shining as if the gods had placed a radiant beam down upon them. A familiar smile starts to stretch the corners of Trilli’s mouth.

*

“How long does it take you to get coffee?” Star demands, lifting her head from where it was resting on the steering wheel. Her gaze goes flat. “What the hell are you wearing?”

Trilli can feel the dazzling gleam of her smile stretching her face. “I got these for us!” she chirps. “Now it’s really a roadtrip!”

Star continues to stare. “Paladine give me strength,” she says as Trilli hands a matching pair over to her. Everyone else is still sleeping, but when they awaken Trilli will give them theirs as well.

“Now we’re twinzies!” she cheers, looking at Star through the tinted lenses of her new sunglasses as she climbs into the passenger side seat. Star looks ahead as if the will to live has left her and chugs down the coffee.

“It’s a three day roadtrip to the capitol, we’ve got a full tank of gas, half a cup of coffee, it’s dark, and we’re wearing sunglasses.”

Trilli just beams more. Star’s right! Isn’t it so exciting?

“Alright, what was I even expecting? Let’s go.”

*

It’s not quite a rough day of travel, though Wynne does get carsick at least once. Trilli uses her musical skills to lead a round of songs before Star banishes her to the back of the car and brings Wynne up front. Trilli gets to sit in between Tesni and Cordelia and she’s mostly thinking of rhyming schemes like “fair” and “dark hair” or “curled horn” and “gorgeously born.” Luckily, no one seems to notice or comment on her comparative silence and mumbling lyrics, so there’s that at least.

She gets at least one elbow to the side from Tesni, but she doesn’t think she was _too_ loud about composing. Star stares her down from the rearview mirror before Wynne yelps at her to keep her eyes on the road. Trilli starts humming about bottles of beers on the wall and accidentally gets clocked in the eye when Cordelia turns too quickly to ask her to stop.

Trilli stews and suffers in silence for at least an hour.

*

They drive until late in the night and then pile into a motel like a pile of puppies. Trilli’s wide awake with Cordelia pressed up against her. She cannot move, cannot breathe. Star and Wynne claimed one of the beds and now Wynne is sprawled across Star’s body and snoring. Tesni opted for the pull out couch and now Cordelia and Trilli are sharing. A. Bed. Cordelia snuffles and moves a bit closer and Trilli stares at the ceiling. This is agony.

This is torture. Trilli stares at the ceiling and wishes for the sweet embrace of death. Cordelia moves closer and her body is touching Trilli’s body.

Trilli stares at the ceiling until sleep takes her down.

 

**

 

**DAY FIVE:**

They wake up and roll out of bed early, Star mumbling about coffee and not even brushing her hair before getting into the driver’s seat. Tesni slumps against Trilli’s shoulder as Cordelia curls up in the front seat, dawn’s rays reflecting on the luster of her hair. She exhales out and her hair moves and it’s so. Fucking. Cute. Trilli is going to die. This is what will kill her and she’ll never see Valira and she is so gay. Why?

So maybe she snoozes a bit and if she drools on Tesni’s head a bit, what’s a bit of shared bodily fluids between roommates? It’s with the sleepy haze that comes with a moving vehicle and a brain half online that she muses on the light of the sun, the green of the trees, and the ever present smell of corn chips.

* 

Her phone buzzes, startling out of her thoughts. She looks to see notifications popping like popcorn on her phone. Why are they texting her instead of using the group chat?

 

FINCH-FINCH: i just heard. Do NOT check the news

ANDULA: are you sitting down?

WRENY-WREN: waht the fuck????

ROBIN: BREATHE

 

The fog of sleep disappears in a rush of panic and Trilli turns on the data on her phone. They told her not to look but with these kinds of messages…

For a moment she just stares at the words in front of her. Then, as if she’s in a movie or something, her vision tunnels as the meaning stamps itself clear in the very inner chambers of her heart. She can’t breathe. She can’t speak. The horror holds her paralyzed and there’s a creeping nausea that clings around her throat like a hangman’s noose.

“What the fuck?!” she shrieks as it all floods out, startling Tesni off her shoulder and causing Star to yelp and slam on the brakes. She almost flies into the seat ahead of her, but she’s still staring at her phone.

“What the fuck, what the fuck, what the fuck?” she continues to wail at a level that is probably more suited for a music festival than inside a car.

Star is swearing to gods, Wynne is shrinking against the side of the car, Cordelia’s looking back, and Tesni is scowling at her, but Trilli can’t contain it, or even stop. 

“What the fuck?” she continues to screech, looking at those damn words. They burst out of her like steam from a kettle and at about the same pitch as well. “Why, why, why would they do that? How _dare_ they?” There’s tears pulling at the corners of her eyes but she can’t move, can’t do anything but wail in agony and rage at the words of her family:

 

_The Greenwoods sees no reason to comment on the life of one expatriate seeking Tynish citizenship._

 

“She’s their daughter, she’s my cousin, she’s family, she’s family, she’s family!” She’s sobbing now as Tesni prys the phone from her grasp and Trilli lets her hands cover her face. It hurt when Valira left, it hurt when they sent her to Tyne, but this is a hurt all over again, lemon and salt on the paper cuts her family left behind. There’s a scream building up in her throat, but she’s not sure if it’s escaping or not. Why would they do that? How could they do this? 

She can feel the car still moving as Star pulls over to the side and as she’s gently ushered out of the car and falls hands and knees on the grass. She’s still sobbing and the noises coming out between the sobs are like nothing she’s ever made before (except for when Valira disappeared). The Greenwoods keep their neutrality. It has been hammered into Trilli since the moment she was born. She knows this and yet her heart still screams betrayal. She hoped. Just a flitter of a thing with wings and now it’s crushed and dying at her feet.

There’s a soft hand on her shoulder and Trilli lets herself be pulled into a hug, blindly sobbing into the soft fabric. She’s still wailing; little “why”s finding their way out of her, dropping almost as fast as the tears from her eyes. Then a hand awkwardly hits her head as another person joins the hug. She feels bodies being added one by one until she knows everyone, even Star, is here for her. Sniffing, she finally looks up right into Cordelia’s face. Normally, she would be in a flustered panic, but now she feels worn and wrung out, like an old dishrag.

“Thanks,” she croaks, before burying herself back in her friends’ embraces. Family is not always blood. Sometimes it’s the kindness of others, the loyalty of friendship, and the courage to do the right thing. 

“Thanks,” Trilli whispers again, surrounded by her family of choice. “Thank you so much, all of you.”

* 

FINCH-FINCH:

i just heard. Do NOT check the news

Aw, hell. You probably did. Trilli?

Please don’t call Rowan. I don’t have it in me to deal with this today.

This is Tesni. Trilli’s having some sort of attack

Shit.

I was going to try and warn her but they kept it a secret from me

Is she okay?

We’ve calmed her down, still crying

Fuck.

Tell her to text when she’s okay. It’s not urgent

 

ANDULA:

are you sitting down?

Don’t do anything drastic.

I know you probably already heard from Finch but please Trilli

This is Tesni. Trilli’s having some sort of attack but she’s okay now

It was because of the statement, wasn’t it?

I’d assume so due to the fact that she’s sobbing Valira’s name

 

WRENY-WREN

waht the fuck????

Are you seeing this shit???

Oh fuck, you probably are

Call me pelase

This is Tesni. Trilli’s crying but she’s okay now

wHAT

Tell Trilli we love her

TELL TRILLI TO CALL US WHEN SHE CAN BREATHE

TRILLI, WE LOVE YOU

 

ROBIN

BREATHE

TRILLI IF YOU DON’T BREATHE YOU’RE GONNA EXPLODE

TRILLI??

This is Tesni. Trilli’s crying but she’s okay now

[Missed call from ROBIN at 8:05 am]

[One voicemail from ROBIN at 8:05 am]

[Missed call from ROBIN at 8:06 am]

We’re trying to calm her down, can you stop???

sorry

 

THAT ASSHOLE:

Finch has a particular look that means something isn’t going well with you. We don’t agree on much, but are you alright?

Trillium

Trilli

Fine. Ignore me then.

*

Eventually they get back on the road, but Trilli spends the rest of the day pressed close as Cordelia hugs and coos to her. There’s something comfortable about her warmth and even though it’s creepy, Trilli really likes the smell of her shampoo. She can feel Tesni tracing patterns on her back.

At least there’s one bright point to this misery and that’s the feelings of Cordelia’s hands and the murmurs of her friends around her.

Eventually, Trilli feels calm enough to ask for her phone back from Tesni and finds that there are even more tears she can shed over the concern of her family. Her real family. Wynne suggests singing some tunes in the car which turns to Star belting out some gospel. Trilli makes sure to call Robin back and message the others so they know she’s okay. Is she really? Only time will tell, but she can at least comfort the others that she’s not hysterical anymore.

They make another stop at another seedy motel and this time Trilli is so tired that sleep takes her the moment her head hits the bed. She’s surrounded by her friends and she’s exhausted.

 Trilli sleeps.

 

**

 

**DAY SIX:**

The next day is quieter. Nobody speaks much when they get up, the chirping of birds accompanied by the cracking and popping of spines and accompanying groans. Trilli is vibrating, flitting from place to place. They’re right outside the capitol and this is it. Today’s the day. Today is the day she and her cousins have dreamed of for years. Trilli is going to see Valira, hearty and hale and still so brilliantly alive.

Wynne is gentle with her, like she’s some sort of fragile egg, but Tesni and Star are just treating it like it’s any other day. Any other day that all of Trilli’s dreams come true. Her heart is pounding, her palms are sweaty, and it feels like she’s in the middle of a hurricane.

Cordelia gets off her phone and steps back into the room. “My sister was surprised to hear we were coming, but she can get us in the castle.” The world spins a bit and Trilli staggers to sit down on the bed.

Cordelia continues, “...I may have not told her that we were coming, so it’s going to be a bit of a surprise for everyone involved, I think. But your cousin’s there, Trilli, and you can see her.”

The way her name sounds on the cadence of Trilli’s nickname is lovely, but still not enough to distract from her words.

Valira.

Valira’s here.

Valira’s here and Trilli can see her and hug her and apologize for their horrible family.

Valira.

The tears start welling up again without prompting and she buries her face in her hands.

“I’m just so happy I’m gonna get to see her,” she sobs. “I thought this would never happen!” There’s an awkward hand on her shoulder as Star attempts to bring comfort. “I can’t believe I made it this far!”

She jumps up, a jumble of arms and nearly hitting Star in the face. “Let’s go already!”

“Um, I told them we’d be coming around eleven so they could have time to get ready and so Quil could get us passes and the like,” Cordelia admits. Trilli flops back on the bed with an overdramatic groan.

“Just ignore her, she’s fine, Cordelia. Thank you so much for doing this,” Tesni takes over and starts talking on banal conversational topics that don’t matter because Valira is so close. 

Wynne creeps a little closer to Trilli and the bed.

“Trilli?”

“Yes?”

“Want a licorice?” she offers the braided rope of candy. “You haven’t been eating much and I was, um, worried and sugar’s supposed to be good for your mood and-”

Trilli takes the candy and eats it, despite having no appetite and no desire. Wynne shouldn’t worry. She’s the sweetest person.

“Thansh, Wynne,” she mumbles through a mouthful. “I appreshiate it.”

“Oh, no, no problem! I’m pretty excited to see my family too, although I haven’t waited as long as you have, oh dear...”

Trilli sits up and gives Wynne a hug. “Thank you,” she says into her shoulder. “Thank you for being here and being my friend. Please don’t apologize.” Wynne awkwardly hugs her back before getting off the bed and tripping over nothing on the floor.

*

And then it’s time to check out, to get everything in the car, to drive into the city, and (to Star’s vivid cursing) to find parking. Trilli floats as in a haze, a dream, as they enter the city, disembark, and then meet a gorgeous tiefling woman who leads them inside to a room.

Immediately, Tesni starts looking at the books, Star does her Power Pose of You Don’t Intimidate Me (Do I Intimidate You?), and Wynne just looks around. Trilli is frozen, looking at the doors where Quil left.

There were people, she made noises and answers to questions as she came in, but she still can’t focus. She pushes her sunglasses up and pinches the bridge of her nose, rubbing her eyes. Every nerve is lit afire. Was this a good idea? What if Valira doesn’t want to see her? What if she doesn’t remember her?

Trilli closes her eyes and thinks back to when she was shorter and things were taller. To a time where she gleefully gamboled in the steps of the heir who had kind hands and a warm heart and always took time to listen to her secrets. Trilli takes the warmth and love of that and slowly covers her nerves.

The door opens and Trilli looks forward to her future.


End file.
